


A Way to Make You Smile

by Kazzy



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Holly Poly, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Post Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/Kazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after the end of the season five. Parker, Eliot and Hardinson have a case but Eliot has managed to catch something. Being on bedrest does not put him in a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Make You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/gifts).



> This fic. I have it saved on my computer five times because it wouldn't save four times (a new document each time). I lost over half of it twice. On the other hand I did get to rewatch Leverage for it, so that was nice.
> 
> Written for the Holly Poly ficathon. Prompt: Pretty much anything with these three, especially something about how they make it work post series.

-x-x-x-

Hardinson emerges from a pile of limbs to the sound of a phone ringing only to find the pile of limbs is only himself and Eliot – who groans and throws an arm over his eyes at the weak winter light coming through the open curtains. Parker’s across the room, fully dressed, already answering the phone and has likely been up for hours.

Which begs the question as to why Eliot is still in bed. Usually it’s Hardinson who’s the sleeper, liking long lie-ins even after he’s gone to bed at a reasonable hour. As he listens with half an ear to Parker’s chatter he studies his second lover. Eliot’s cheeks are a little flushed and his skin too warm. He groans as Hardinson pokes him lightly to check on him. “Hey man, are you all right?”

Without opening his eyes Eliot grabs his wrist, lightning fast, and squeezes. “Don’t do that.” Well his reflexes aren’t too bad.

“We have a case. They’ll be here in an hour.” Parker comes over to stand by the bed, tilting her head down to study them both. Normally Hardinson would suggest she re-join them – they have a whole hour after all.

“I think Eliot’s sick.” Hardinson starts to rub Eliot’s arm only to be batted away.

“I’m not sick!” But he doesn’t open his eyes and his voice is scratchy in way that has nothing to do with sleep. His face is more pinched then normal.

“Poor baby.” Parker leans down to kiss his forehead.

“You’ll get sick,” Hardinson warns her.

“We’ve been in bed with him all night.” She doesn’t arrest her motion, but then she has a good point. Hardinson makes a mental note to take extra-multivitamins and antihistamines, just in case.

"I'm _fine_." But he doesn't notice when Parker and Hardinson share a look over his head, eye still shut against the light. He cracks one lid and then snaps it shut again. “Why is it so goddamned bright?”

Reflexively Hardinson glances at the window, the morning is overcast and threatening rain.

“It’s after nine.” Parker glances over at Hardinson, gently stroking Eliot’s hair. He’d never allow it under usual circumstance but now he’s practically leaning into the touch. “You should have a shower.” 

“Dibs first.” As Eliot has yet to open his eyes, Hardinson doubts the other man is going anywhere despite his insistence but he cocks a brow at Parker who nods. He slides out of bed while Eliot makes a half-hearted attempt to get up. Parker pushes him back with firm hands.

“Shhh. You’re going to stay here. Get some rest.”

“She’s, right. You need to take care of yourself we can take care of the clients.” Sleeping next to him all night or not, he’s not willing to risk further exposure so he squeezes Eliot’s shoulder before making for the bathroom.

“I don’t need to be babied!” Hardinson ignores the whining – figures Eliot would be a baby about illness – and Parker’s soothing answers (she’ll get bored soon). 

The shower’s hot and peaceful, a good start before a case begins. He wonders what it’ll be and hopes for something simple and close to home, maybe a theft from someone with too much money and a decent security system. Usually he thrives on adrenaline and the prospect of an electronic challenge – or even a good con – but with Eliot under the weather he doesn’t want to stray too far from his lover. Especially not as sick he’ll never be able to provide good back up.

Eliot doesn’t stir when Hardinson strolls back into the bedroom to dress himself so he’s careful and quiet, a little perturbed at how deeply he’s sleeping.

“Hardinson.” Or not. “Tell Parker I’m fine and you need my help.” The curtains have been drawn so Eliot can open his eyes to glare at him. He’s squinting a little. “Also you could try to be quiet.”

“You’re not fine and we don’t need your help. We’re just meeting a client.” Hardinson shuts the door behind him in an attempt to make sure Eliot stays in bed and doesn’t continue to argue. Eliot seems to have made no attempt to get up and is just being his usual bitchy self.

-x-x-x-

The meeting with the client goes smoothly. Or as smoothly as they usually go given that they’re dealing with someone who has been targeted by a predator. In this case a young immigrant couple having been duped into buying a property that doesn’t exist. They arrived in America, excited about their new life, only to find themselves homeless and near penniless. They both have jobs but nothing to show for the hundreds of thousands of dollars they sunk into their new house. Neither speaks fluent English, bringing along a translator for help.

Hardinson has long since left behind both rage at the cruelty of the rich and pity for the people they steal from but he can never quite hide from disgust he feels. The young woman cries through her interview, clearly pregnant while the man tries valiantly but doesn’t quite manage to hide his own tears. The translator is furious as she tells Parker and Hardinson that this isn’t the first case she’s come across – but the police say their hands are tied because these people signed their money away willingly – until Leverage Inc approached this couple.

“We can help.” Parker has been solemn and quiet through the interview, asking questions in all the right places, while Hardinson has struggled not to fidget, his fingers itching for a keyboard to start researching the scum bags and their weaknesses. But Parker’s like Nate, meticulous about details, so they stay long enough to gather everything they need.

-x-x-x-

Nate and Sophie are waiting for them when they get home. Hardinson blinks, it’s good to see them, but there’s no way they need them for this case. “What’re you doing here?”

"Babysitting." Sophie’s taken to hugging them every time they meet again – which is every other week. Nate stays on the couch where he’s clutching a mug and watching TV. He barely glances up at Parker and Hardinson. No one takes it personally.

"I don’t need a babysitter!” They all glance over at the pale, sweating Eliot who has appeared in the doorway. He steps into the room and heads, resolutely for the kitchen.

Hardinson moves to intercept him. “You need to be in bed.” He attempts to escort his lover back in the direction of the bed.

Eliot shrugs him off and shoves him away but there’s enough strength in the movement to be reassuring. He may look like crap – probably even feels like it – but he can’t be too sick. “I’m not dying, Hardinson. I can get my own glass of water.” And the growl is certainly near its usual intensity.

Hardinson backs up, hands palm outward. “If you says so.”

Eliot goes back to bed without an argument. Nate and Sophie leave without asking too much about their case, though Sophie looks like she might want to know. But opening too many doors with Nate and Sophie is a good way to have your con wrested from your control. Hardinson loves them dearly but they are both too interfering.

-x-x-x-

Parker and Hardinson plot out the shape their job will take. It’ll be easier if they have Eliot but they may have to make do with the resources they have for this one.

Hardinson spends hours researching Joshua Roberts and associates, looking for weaknesses the way Nate taught him. When you equate people to computers it becomes almost frighteningly easy to work out how to breach their defences. There’s a flaw in the system you just have to find it. And Joshua Roberts has so very many flaws.

Old money. Bored old money. With too much time and not enough parental approval. The man could have chosen from one of any number of legitimate business ventures. But he chose one that would leave him with the most money and the least trouble. He chose the one who would hurt the vulnerable the most. And so he has so much time for partying.

Hardinson is going to give him more time for partying… at first anyway. So he puts work into creating himself a new identity, one that will hold up as an agent looking to bring people into the country and one that won’t quibble at selling property that doesn’t exist. He’ll have a number of people looking to buy on American soil – maybe he’ll dip into Sophie’s pool of students at some point – and not enough language or resources to understand why they shouldn’t trust these men.

Once he’s done, including an email to Roberts to see if the man will nibble at his bait, Hardinson allows himself a smile of satisfaction. The jobs not done but he can see how it’ll play out. He goes looking for Parker to see how she’s going with her part of the plan.

He finds her in the bedroom, on the phone, weaving a story for Roberts’ assistant that’ll have the man on a plane within twenty-four hours, leaving the position open for her to take. She’s running her fingers lightly through Eliot’s hair as she talks and Hardinson can’t quite help the goofy smile that crosses his face.

He perches on the end of the bed as he waits for Parker to be done. “We good?” he asks as she ends the call.

“Except for Grumpy, here, we’re good. I’ll just be ready and waiting to offer my services when Joshua Roberts needs a replacement assistant.” She smiles with her own sense of satisfaction.

“I can help.” Eliot shifts out of Parker’s grasp.

“Yeah. Then open your eyes.” Hardinson finds himself fixed with an angry glare. He takes that as a warning and a sign of encouragement. “We still don’t need your help. Especially not for something this easy.”

Eliot still looks churlish and Hardinson knows they haven’t heard the end of the argument but the matter is dropped for the present.

-x-x-x-

The early stages go without a hitch, Roberts accepting Parker and Hardinson and their presence easily. The man is almost stupidly trusting of people he isn’t trying to steal money from – Hardinson nearly feels guilty for trying to take his money. Almost.

After a day or two Eliot is well enough to sit in the back of Lucille and manage the computers. Hardinson will never admit it but he is twitchy about leaving his gear and his baby in the care of a man who will never treat them the way they should be treated. Certainly the hitter’s restricted movement makes him incredibly cranky and cranky Eliot is good for no one.

“Do you want me to lose a fight with someone so you can come and save me?” Hardinson finally tires of the incessant whining and the denial of said whining.

Eliot pauses. “Maybe.”

“No one is starting a fight with anyone.” Parker is never happiest when she has to role play and this job has gone longer than any of them expected, making them all a little snappy.

-x-x-x-

In the end, though, Joshua Roberts finds his bank accounts empty – having invested all his money in the recovery scheme for his victims – his is father furious and the police are knocking on his door. They watch the show from across the road, conveniently placed so that Roberts can see them when the police drag him out.

“How are you feeling?” But Eliot is looking better, skin a normal shade and he’s sleeping normal hours, whatever bug he had has passed from his system. The sneer confirms Hardinson’s observation so he drops the matter. A healthy Eliot is only to everyone’s benefit – especially as neither his partners have contracted the illness.

“Great.” Parker turns back to the van. “Time to go home.” This being a euphemism to stop any of them from announcing their true intentions – hot three way sex – to a bar full of people. Which is actually hilarious but does attract more attention than any of them want. This is the agreed upon alternative.

“Or we could stop at a hotel on the way.” It is late afternoon and home is a good number of hours away. Eliot’s suggestion is a good one.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. And you do sound better.”

“Hardinson.” The growl makes him lean away from Eliot, but that’s mostly just theatrics. Mostly.

“Are you two coming? If you keep standing around arguing there won’t be any point in stopping at a hotel.” Parker leans out the window, the motor humming to life seconds later.

They both push and shove their way into the van.

-x-x-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the title which is from _At my Most Beautiful_ by REM.


End file.
